El último día de una Abbott
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Quizás fuese porque era el último día antes de que Hannah se casase, pero algo impulsaba a Howard ha estar con ella. Este fic participa del Reto "Estamos en familia" del topic "Honorable y y Originalísima Familia Friki 2.0" Foro First Generaction: The story before the books".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto "Estamos en familia" del topic "Honorable y y Originalísima Familia Friki 2.0" Foro First Generaction: The story before the books"._**

* * *

 **Familia: Abbott.**

* * *

Howard se acercó lentamente a la habitación de su única hija. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía observar a Hannah terminar de arreglarse el cabello enfrente de un espejo.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Howard, algo sorprendido.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Hannah, dando un pequeño bote en su sitio—. ¡Me has asustado! —le reprochó.

Howard levantó sus manos y compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pero, ¿vas a salir, Hannah?

Su hija asintió mientras dejaba su cepillo del pelo encima del tocador.

—Susan y las otras chicas quieren salir a tomar algo —explicó Hannah, mientras tomaba el bolso de encima de su cama.

—No sé si deberías salir. Mañana es un día importante para ti —dijo el hombre.

—Solo saldremos a tomar una copa, papá. No puedo emborracharme justo el día antes a mi boda —dijo Hannah—. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

Howard dio un resoplido.

—Aunque pensándolo bien casi prefiero que te quedes fuera toda la noche. Así tendrías una excusa para no casarte con Longbottom.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Hannah, dándole un pequeño golpe a su padre en el pecho mientras sonreía divertida—. Creía que Neville te caía bien.

—¡Y me cae bien! —se defendió Howard—. Solo que no puedo evitar pensar que es el hombre que se va a llevar lejos a mi niña.

Hannah rodó los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Mejor me voy ya que me estarán esperando —dijo Hannah, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre. Fue entonces cuando el hombre se fijó en algo que llevaba su hija colgando del cuello.

—¡Espera, Hannah! —la rubia se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, girándose hacia su padre con la confusión escrita en su rostro—. ¿Ese es el colgante de tu madre? El que llevas colgando del cuello.

—¡Ah! —Hannah se llevó una mano a la fina cadena de oro que tenía en su cuello y examinó la figura que colgaba al final de ella. Dos rosas entrelazadas—. Sí. ¿Acaso te molesta que lo lleve?

—No —negó Howard—. Solo es que me sorprende que lo tengas tú. Seguro que tu madre había estado orgullosa de que lo llevases.

Hannah se sonrojó.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró con media voz.

—Y no solamente de que llevases su collar, sino también estaría orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido. Y no solo ella, yo también lo estoy.

—¡Oh, papá! —exclamó Hannah, acercándose a su padre y abrazándolo—. No te preocupes. Nunca dejaré de ser tu niña. Además no creas que todo ha acabado. Un abuelo tiene que mimar a sus nietos. Porque siendo sinceros la abuela de Neville...

Howard rió en voz baja. Él había conocido a la señora Longbottom con anterioridad y estaba claro que esa mujer no era la primera opción a considerar para cuidar a unos niños pequeños.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque no tengo prisa para ver a mis futuros nietos —se apresuró a decir Howard. Hannah soltó una carcajada—. Anda, vete de una vez que mañana va a ser un día movido y tienes que descansar.

—Ya lo sé. No tardaré mucho. Nos vemos después.

Hannah se despidió de su padre y desapareció por las escaleras. Poco después Howard oyó la puerta de la casa cerrarse y el típico sonido que hacía uno al desaparecer. Entonces suspiró y miró la fotografía que colgaba en la pared, a su lado.

—Creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Helen —murmuró el hombre mirando la imagen de su difunta esposa.

* * *

 **582** palabras en total.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **En un principio tenía planeado escribir sobre la madre de Hannah antes de su muerte (de ahí el título del fic). Pero como la idea no me acabó de gustar, preferí centrarme en esto (así de paso podía aprovechar el título que tenía pensado para el principio).**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
